Love Wildly Like Wolves
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <html><head></head>Haytham and Connor ride into a Frontier hunting region to reach the Aquila to hunt down Benjamin Church. Wanting to have some drinking time with his son, Haytham buys a few bottles to drink for the young man only to discover the boy has weak resistance and ends up having an interesting night. This is a oneshot Containing sexual content, incest and Male/Male (Yaoi)</html>


**LOVE WILDLY LIKE WOLVES**

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

><p>It had only been a little fun after a long serious talk about Benjamin Church, father and son bonding he had assured. The two had stopped in a tavern on their way to get onto Connor's ship when he had gotten the idea.<p>

How was Haytham to know that his son was a lightweight; seriously the young man only had two bottles worth of beer.

"Come along son, I think you have had enough." Haytham pulled the Assassin to his feet and assisted him through the crowded room, for a tavern in the middle of a Frontier hunting region it sure got packed and noisy.

The young Assassin staggered in and Haytham huffed in annoyance as he let his son go. If he had known Connor would be like this he wouldn't have offered drinks.

SLAM!

The air escaped Haytham's lungs as Connor tackled him into the wall, the Templar Grand Master grunted and pushed his hands against his sons shoulders, "Connor let go ugh…?"

Teeth tightly wrapped around Haytham's neck making his words stumble away in surprise, the young Assassin gnawed and sucked at the small amount of skin just under Haytham's ear and jaw. With pulse racing he tried to shove his son back.

A growl was his answer and the teeth bit down harder drawing blood, Connor latched onto his father like a beast. A hand roughly rubbed against his cock through his pants.

Feeling his breath growing heavy with the confusing situation, Haytham froze as his mind processed the situation. His son was rubbing his manhood…

Trying again, Haytham shoved his forearms against his son's chest while his prized hat fell from its wonky position on his head.

Connor growled again and tightened around Haytham, "Stop Connor!" Haytham howled out in pain as the Assassin bit in harder to his throat, the warm trickly of blood could be felt trickling down his collarbone.

Taking a deep breath as the hand against his hardening manhood squeezed, Haytham slammed a foot down onto his sons causing the Assassin to leap back defensively. Taking the opportunity, the Templar threw Connor against the wall dazing him.

As swiftly as he could, Haytham pulled open the window and dived into a haystack below. 'That was well placed…' Quickly he climbed out and shook the hay from his clothes as dignified as he could manage, looking up he was met with the sight of Connor easily sailing down through the air.

Haytham was off towards the woods edge in a sprint before the Assassin even hit the hay.

Past the first layer of trees and into hip high grass, Haytham thanked the lord that no wolves were in this area. That that was short lived.

A loud sound of wind blowing out of lungs, the Assassin knocked his father into the long grass at a tackle and pressed down with all his weight. Rolling around to try once again, Haytham pushed at his son as lips attacked his, a warm tongue slipped past his mouth and hardness thrust against his member.

Even if he tried the older man wouldn't have been able to stop the moan as his son humped against him. The woods grew louder with the breathing of the older man as he trembled.

The Templar tightened his grip on his son's shoulders but weakened in his pushing as fingers hooked around his pants and tugged down, cold air hit Haytham's hardening shaft and Connor thrust against him again making the older man moan deeply and arch into the dirt.

Reaching down, Haytham began to remove his son's weapons to throw them to the side. Connor leaned back from the kiss to howl to the sky like a wolf as he humped, when the weapons were removed Haytham pressed against the ground again with a moan as Connor thrust roughly against him making his cock throb.

In his haze, Connor had enough sense to pull down his own pants, giving his father a mouth-watering view of his wide dripping cock in the dark moonlight. The two men moaned as their burning skin rubbed freely against each other. "Connor…"

Wrapping his arms around his son's shoulders, Haytham pulled him into another dominating kiss. Connor moaned deeply and thrust with desperation, frustration along with pleasure was filling Haytham as the young man did little else.

This time, the Assassin didn't fight back as Haytham pushed against him and rolled to his back, Haytham was upon the younger man with hands travelling up and down his son's stomach. With a deep groan, Connor arched into Haytham.

Quickly, Haytham removed the rest of his son's robes and kissed all the newly revealed flesh evoking small moans. While kissing, Haytham skilfully removed his own clothes so he could feel the cool air on his chest and back.

His shaft was pulsing painfully with want, not wanting to wait any longer Haytham grabbed his sons legs and wrapped the strong thighs around his back. Connor moaned as Haytham angled his arse, the older man gripped his own shaft tightly at the base and pushed his weeping tip into his son's hole.

A small whimper of lust turned into a howl of pain as the long shaft hilted into the impossible tightness. Haytham's breath stopped at the pleasure and threw back his head to moan at the warmth wrapped around him. The thighs tightened against his back as Connor stiffened up, making the tight walls clench into painful tension.

"Relax Connor." Haytham whispered above his drunken son between kissing the Assassin's neck and jaw.

To try and loosen up the young man, Haytham sucked against Connor's racing pulse while gently stroking his shaft. Moaning and huffing, Connor's muscles relaxed and he arched into the pleasure.

Slowly, Haytham moved his hips to test the waters. Connor grunted in pain but nothing more as he lay there with eyes closed, mouth agape and face filled with ecstasy. The look on his son's face made Haytham moved faster and caressed his son's shaft to the pace, it made him hungry to see his son have such a look. It was more pleasant than the almost permanent scowl.

Soon Connor was loudly moaning and whimpering in pleasure, his brown skin was flushed as Haytham hit something deep inside with each thrust. Their heavy breathing filled the air and the moonlight glinted off their sweat.

Haytham stopped stroking his son and gripped the young man's hips to keep him more motionless as each thrust got harder and rougher, Connor arched into Haytham's warmth while moaning deeply and clenching the grass.

Sucking in breath so he could release a loud roar to the heavens, Haytham threw back his torso to bury himself as deep as he could as he came into the walls of his son. The walls clamped and sucked against his softening cock as if trying to milk him cry. A groan of frustration came from the unrelieved Assassin making Haytham smirk.

Connor's shaft was weeping, the veins were pulsing through his dark flesh. Haytham examined his sons naturally tanned flesh with harsh eyes.

With a watering mouth, Haytham removed his son's legs from around him and brought said mouth around his son's pulsing flesh making the young man cry out. Strong trembling fingers tightened in Haytham's dark grey hair, messing up his ponytail more, and tugged making Haytham moan around his son's shaft at the sharp pain on his scalp.

The vibrations made Connor soundlessly cry out, his hips thrust up into his father's warm mouth and speared so deeply down it almost choked him.

Slowly then picking up speed, Haytham sucked up and down the pulsing shaft while licking the weeping tip's entrance. Dragging his teeth against the skin, Haytham was rewarded with a long deep moan from his son.

The Templar stopped moving and wrapped fingers around the Assassin's base to squeeze tightly as the younger man sounded close to release. This actions made Connor cry out in desperation as his release was halted painfully.

The half Native whispered something in his mother's guttural language making Haytham pull away to ask, "What?"

"Father…" The word was moaned out so deeply in a begging tone it made Haytham shiver and begin to breathe heavily again in desire. The usually sound Assassin looked so unsure as he looked up at Haytham with lust fogged eyes.

"You want me to give you your release?"

"Please…" Moaning, Haytham took Connor back into his mouth and began to suck at a faster pace while still holding Connor painfully tight. The Assassin repeated the word in a weakening voice, hearing his son in such a way, Haytham had to let him get what he wanted.

Letting go of the base, the Templar took his son in deeply so the tip touched the back of his throat and gripped the other man's balls.

Loudly Connor howled out in pure ecstasy as he was hit with an orgasm, bitter sperm filled Haytham's mouth and flowed thickly down his throat. Sucking loudly, the older man swallowed every drop, skilfully letting nothing escape him.

Pulling back, Haytham was blessed with a beautiful look. With an arm thrown against his turned forehead and hand still gripping grey locks, Connor's face was a brilliant shade of magenta as he huffed and drooled in pleasure.

Gently Haytham kissed his son while fondling his own shaft again, it had grown hard during his attention to the young man's cock. Roughly, Haytham took handfuls of his son's hair and pulled him up to his knees while the Templar stood.

Without removing his hands, the Grand Master tore Connor's head back making him open his mouth wide. Swiftly the older man dove into the back of the darker skinned man and went still as the tight throat convulsed around him.

He pulled back then thrust in again when Connor's gagging residing, making it start up again before repeating. By the sixth thrust, the Assassin relaxed his throat and took his father in deeper. Moaning and grunting, Haytham began to slam in rougher while making Connor bob along his manhood with his tight hands.

When a rough tongue rubbed against his tip, Haytham grunted and pressed the Assassin so tightly to his hips that Connor had to spread his mouth wide so teeth touched skin. Gagging and choking filled the woods again as Haytham came into the warm throat.

The younger man tried to swallow all he could, but much dripped down his chin and onto his chest. Slowly Haytham dressed as the Assassin knelt on the ground in a daze, "Come one, get dressed." Haytham assisted the other man back into his clothes and weapons.

With a smirk, Haytham licked away his release from his sons chin and pulled the younger man into a passionate kiss.

They stood there in the long grass holding each other in a tight embrace, the moon shone onto them through the trees. Moaning, they parted to breathe.

"Let's get you back to the tavern, you need to sleep off this drunkenness of yours."

Looking back at the bedazzled Assassin, Haytham licked his dry lips in desire as the younger mans red face. Connor stood there looking at him like a lost puppy.

"Come quickly, because I want you inside me."

With that, Connor followed closely at his father's heel with an almost childish excitement. It made Haytham smirk as he took the Assassin back to the room they had climbed out of.

The noise down stairs grew louder as men got drunker, nobody could hear the cries of the two men or the heavy rocking of a bed thumping against a wall at Connor's strength in pounding his father's arse. The two had a round each inside each other and groaning in their release before climbing into the bed.

Haytham wrapped his arms around his son and pressed the younger man against his chest tightly.

He was curious to how his son would react in the morning…


End file.
